1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device including a flexible display and a method for controlling the portable device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobility has always been an important issue with regard to use of electronic devices. Not only cellular phones but also various other portable electronic devices having performance comparable to desktop computers have entered the market recently. Such portable electronic devices have been reduced in size and weight to allow users to use a variety of digital information while in motion.
The portable device performs various functions in addition to basic conventional functions such as data transmission and reception. Thus, the portable device needs to be able to be more easily and more correctly controlled by the user. Especially, recent portable devices include various sensors to identify an operation of the device or an operation performed for the device and to perform control corresponding to the identified operation. The degree of identification and sensitivity of sensors has increased along with development of such technology.